He didn't have to be
by bighsmfan97
Summary: Burt didn't have to be Finn's father but he was


He didn't have to be

Finn didn't have a daddy. That's something everyone in kindergarten knew. They also knew Finn's mom was the teacher Ms. Hudson but they didn't care. There was another important boy in Finn's class. His name was Kurt Hummel. He was the opposite of Finn in everyway. He had a daddy but not a mommy, and he preferred to play with the girls. They only boys he played with were his best friend Blaine, and Blaine's friends David, Wes, Jeff, and Nick.

Anyway, back to Finn. His mommy was beautiful and she went out every night. At the beginning of our story she is going out with a man named Thomas Pierce. When they came home from their fifth date Carole said

"Tom, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

She opened the door to her house. Inside was a woman named Shelby Cochran. She was a friend of Carole's who watched Finn when she went out. She always brought her daughter Rachel along. She lived with her dad Hiram and his partner Leroy but Shelby always managed to get them to let her come over to Finn's. Finn and Rachel ran into the room at that second.

"Hi mommy!" Finn cried

"Hi Ms. Hudson." Rachel said

Carole turned to Thomas whose mouth was opened wide.

"You have a son?"

"Yes, I hope that's not a problem. He was born to me and my first husband Michael five years ago."

"Look I'm not ready for that kind of commitment yet sorry."

Thomas left and Carole sat on the couch and began to cry. Shelby pulled her close.

"I'll never find a new dad for Finn." She cried

"Kids," Shelby said "Why don't you go to bed? Yes Rachel this means we are sleeping over."

"Yay!" Rachel cried while Finn rolled his eyes.

The two kids ran up to Finn's room. Finn grabbed his sleeping bag from his closet.

"Here Rach, you can sleep in this."

"Thanks Finn."

Finn went and sat on his bed. He stared at the ceiling and began to cry. Rachel noticed this and came over to him. She wrapped her arms around him and held him.

"Are you okay Finn?"

"Yeah, I just hate seeing my mommy upset like that, it makes me hate my mommy going out with those boys."

"I hate seeing my daddies and mommy upset too Finn, but everyone gets upset. She just needs someone to make her happy again."

"I make her happy we don't need anyone else."

"Finn, my daddies need each other to be perfectly happy and my mommy needs my step-daddy Jesse to be that happy."

"Well, maybe a daddy wouldn't be too bad."

"That's the spirit Finn! I think I have a good boy for your mommy."

…

After school next Monday…

"Rachel, come on daddy's waiting!" Kurt yelled

"I'm coming Kurtsie." She called back

"Please, don't call me Kurtsie." He said glaring at her.

"Why? Blaine does." She pointed out

"Blaine is my boyfriend! He can call me what he wants to!" Kurt countered

"Whatever."

The two went and got into Kurt's dad's car in the back seat.  
"Hey kids, how was school?"

"Awesome!" Kurt said

"Yeah" agreed Rachel "Mr. Hummel do you know Ms. Hudson is single?"

"Is she now?" Burt asked playing along

"Yeah, and she has a son named Finn. He's my best friend."

"I thought I was your best friend!" Kurt cried and pouted

"You are but Finn is too! A person can have more than one best friend Kurt."

"Fine, but Mercedes is my best friend too."

"Alright, anyway have you met Ms. Hudson, Mr. Hummel?"

"Yes Rachel, and she did seem pretty nice."

"Maybe you should marry her and become Finn's new daddy."

"I'll think about it Rachel."

The truth was Burt did like Carole a lot. He found her a good teacher and she didn't care that Kurt was gay. Not that he understood his sexuality anyway. It was in her class he'd met Blaine and he was so happy. Maybe he would give it shot. He had a perfect idea. That night he called Carole.

"Hey Carole its Burt Hummel."

"Hey Burt, do you have a concern about Kurt?"

"No, I called to see if you and Finn wanted to go see Lion King Two Friday night with Kurt and me."

"Finn has been dying to see that. Of course we'll go."

"Really, that's great. Kurt will be very excited."

"Finn will be too. I'll see you Friday."

"See you Friday."

Then they hung up

…

That Friday…

"Finn, please get ready. Burt, and Kurt will be here soon." Carole pleaded

"Alright." Finn said putting on a pair of jeans and a Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers T-shirt.

Finn was putting his socks on when Carole called from downstairs.

"They're here!"

Finn walked downstairs as Burt and Kurt walked in.

"Hi Finn!" Kurt called walking over to him

"Hey Kurt." He replied as the smaller boy hugged him.

"You two ready?" asked Burt

"Yeah, let's go." Carole said

Burt took Carole's hand and Kurt took Finn's. Then they left.

"Maybe this will be fun" thought Finn. Maybe it will."

…

Three Months Later…

"Rocky is so not better than Tommy Kurt!" Finn yelled at the smaller boy

"I never said he was better I said he was more serious!"

"Tommy is way more serious than Rocky he's became a power ranger first. Therefore he is the best."

"Tommy originally worked for Rita doing evil things."

Then Finn heard his mom and Burt talking. He wanted to hear.

"And furthermore."

"Kurt be quiet for a second I think our parents are talking about something important!"

"Carole I love you more than anything, and Finn's become another son to me."

"Oh Burt I feel the same way about you and Kurt."

"That's great because Carole I want you to marry me."

It was quiet for a second. Kurt and Finn looked at each other.

"She has to say yes!" Finn whispered "She just has to."

"Yeah." Kurt agreed

"Oh Burt yes! Yes I'll marry you."

"You will? That is the best."

While they celebrated Kurt and Finn had their own celebration.

"We're going to be brothers Kurt!" Finn cried

"I know I'm so excited!" Kurt cheered

About two months later they were married. Kurt was the best man and Finn gave away Carole. Rachel and Blaine were the flower girl and ring bearer. Shelby was the maid of honor. Finn and Kurt became closer than ever after the wedding. As they got older boys began picking on Kurt because he was gay. Finn always stood up for him making him a loser until seventh grade. That was when Finn joined the football team. He still protected Kurt but he hung out the football players more than Kurt. Soon the boys weren't close at all and Kurt was miserable. He hadn't seen Blaine since sixth grade when he ended up in a different middle school, and sure Mercedes, Tina, Rachel, Brittany, Santana, Quinn, and Sugar were his friends but he missed Finn. In high school things got better, sophomore year Mr. Will Schuster came to McKinley High School and started a glee club, the New Directions they were called. At first it was just Mercedes, Sugar, Kurt, Tina, Rachel, and Artie Abrams. Then Mr. Schue convinced Finn to join. He was really talented even Kurt admitted it. Then Quinn, Santana, and Brittany joined. Lastly, Matt Rutherford, Mike Chang, and Noah Puckerman joined. In junior year Finn got together with Rachel and Matt moved. Sam Evans joined the New Directions to replace him. Then Kurt started getting bullied very bad by Dave Karofsky. This pushed him to transfer to Dalton Academy, where our story will continue.

Kurt walked into Dalton nervously. He had no idea where his classes were or where anything was for that matter. As he walked he felt himself being stared at. He put his head down and soon ran into someone dropping his stuff.

"Sorry, it was my fault." Kurt heard a voice say

"No it was mine, I wasn't watching where I was going." He replied

When Kurt looked up he saw a boy with short black hair, obviously full of hair gel, after all Kurt knew his hair products. It wasn't the hair that intrigued Kurt it was the face. The soft brown eyes, and weirdly shaped eyebrows, Kurt knew those eyes and eyebrows.

"Blaine?" he whispered

Blaine heard him and looked at his eyes

"Oh my god Kurt! I can't believe I didn't recognize you for a second."

"It's alright Blainers."

"Thank you Kurtsie."

Kurt groaned

"I can't believe you remember that!"

"I can't believe you remember the name Blainers!" Blaine laughed

"How in the world did you come with Kurtsie in the first place?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me how you came up with Blainers." Blaine said

"How about over coffee after school?" Kurt asked

"Sure, at the Lima Bean." Blaine answered

"Alright, but for now can you show me around?"

"Sure." Blaine answered

Kurt and Blaine grew close and soon got together. Kurt transferred back to McKinley for his senior year, Blaine came with him. One day, Finn told the New Directions he and Rachel were getting married because Rachel was pregnant. The wedding was beautiful. 5 months after, the baby was born. Finn stood in front of the glass watching the baby being brought in. The New Directions including Mr. Schue, and Miss. Pillsbury were there along with Rachel's dads, mom, and stepdad, and Carole and Burt. Burt walked up and stood beside him smiling. As he stood there Finn hoped he would be at least half the dad Burt didn't have to be to him. At glee club next week Finn had a song he wanted to sing that fit his and Burt's relationship perfectly, it was by Brad Paisley.

"Who has a song to sing?" Mr. Schue asked as he walked in

Finn's hand went up along with Kurt's.

"Kurt, you can go first then Finn."

Kurt went to the front and began to speak:

"After watching my best friend Rachel give birth I wanted to sing a song dedicated to my stepmother, excuse me my mom Carole Hudson-Hummel. My song is Mama's song by Carrie Underwood. So here it goes."

Kurt then began to sing:

_Mama, you taught me to do the right things  
So now you have to let your baby fly  
You've given me everything that I will need  
To make it through this crazy thing called life_

And I know you watched me grow up  
And only want what's best for me  
And I think I found the answer to your prayers

And he is good, so good  
He treats your little boy like a real man should  
He is good, so good

He makes promises he keeps  
No he's never gonna leave  
So don't you worry about me  
Don't you worry about me

Kurt smiled at Blaine, so he knew he was talking about him too.

_Mama there's no way you'll ever lose me  
Giving me away is not goodbye  
As you watch me walk down to my future  
I hope tears of joy are in your eyes_

'Cause he is good, so good  
And he treats your little boy like a real man should  
He is good, so good

He makes promises he keeps  
No he's never gonna leave  
So don't you worry about me  
Don't you worry about me

And when I watch my baby grow up  
I'll only want what's best for her  


Blaine raised an eyebrow at this. Kurt never told him he wanted a girl.

_And I hope she'll find the answer to my prayers  
And that she'll say_

He is good, so good  
And he treats your little girl like a real man should  
He is good, so good

He makes promises he keeps  
No he's never gonna leave  
So don't you worry about me  
Don't you worry about me

Mama don't you worry about me  
Don't you worry about me

Kurt smiled at the end. He went and sat down beside Blaine taking his hand. Finn walked up.

"When Rachel gave birth and I stood looking at my daughter Barbara I hoped that I would at least as half a good a dad that my dad Burt didn't have to be for me. My song is He didn't have to be by Brad Paisley and this song is dedicated to him."

Finn then began to sing:

_When a single mom goes out on a date with somebody new  
It always winds up feeling more like a __job interview__  
My momma used to wonder if she'd ever meet someone  
Who wouldn't find out about me and then turn around and run_

Finn got angry as he thought about how Thomas Pierce had hurt his mom in that way.

_I met the man I call my dad when I was five years old  
He took my mom out to a movie and for once I got to go  
A few months later I remember lying there in bed  
I overheard him pop the question and prayed that she'd say yes_

And then all of a sudden  
Oh, it seemed so strange to me  
How we went from something's missing  
To a family  
Lookin' back all I can say  
About all the things he did for me  
Is I hope I'm at least half the dad  
That he didn't have to be

I loved the girl that's now my wife since sophomore year  
We had the perfect relationship and we never planned for more  
Now here I stand surrounded by our family and friends  
Crowded 'round the nursery window as they bring the baby in

And now all of a sudden  
It seemed so strange to me  
How we've gone from something's missing  
To a family  
Lookin' through the glass I think about the man  
That's standin' next to me  
And I hope I'm at least half the dad  
That he didn't have to be

Lookin' back all I can say  
About all the things he did for me  
Is I hope I'm at least half the dad  
That he didn't have to be

Yeah, I hope I'm at least half the dad  
That he didn't have to be  
Because he didn't have to be  
You know he didn't have to be 

Everyone clapped for Finn and Rachel walked up and hugged him.

"I know you will be as good a dad as Mr. Hummel is."_  
_


End file.
